


Mistakes

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon: May I request Maria Hill x fem reader, Maria and R have been together for a while and R has been wanting to propose, so she starts planning a special night to ask, and asks Maria to ask for that night off which she does but gets caught up in work anyways and forgets. When she gets home late she finds everything that was beautifully set up and a upset R and feels horrible and trys to make it up to her. With Smut and fluff please. 😍Notes: No smut because honestly I have to be in a super particular mind set to write smut and its just not happening lately. If someone would like to write a smut piece s a sequel to this feel free and let me know so I can reblog it to the blog.





	Mistakes

You knew that Maria worked hard and long and sometimes she got kept for longer than expected. You understood that. You loved that she was so dedicated to her job, to helping people. But you’d told her to get that particular night off of work, to schedule it in. You’d told her it had been important because it had been. Because you’d planned on proposing, of making a nice meal, candles, flower petals, dim lighting, softly playing music. You’d planned on making it personal, intimate and private enough that she didn’t have to worry about other people watching the two of you. 

When she’d been 10 minutes late you’d figured traffic or maybe she got held up slightly at work. Nothing unusual, you still believed she’d be home in time for you both to eat the dinner you had made and for you to propose like you’d planned. Then it was 30 minutes late. Then it was 1 hour. Then 2. 

You ate your half of the dinner alone, boxed up the rest to put in the fridge for another time. Let the candles burn down the wick. Changed into your pajamas and got into bed with the book you’d been reading lately. To say you were angry was incorrect, you were furious. You’d told her this was important, you’d told her weeks ago to get the day off work. You’d planned and prepped and been so ready to propose and she hadn’t been able to remember that this was an important night.

Your anger arguably got worse as you heard the front door open and close and her footsteps enter the house before stopping. You knew she’d found the evidence of all your hard work, the flower petals, the candles, the empty plate still set at the table. 

“Fuck.” You can hear from the bedroom and you know she realises that she’s fucked up. That doesn’t make you any less upset at what she’s done. Not when tonight was supposed to be special. 

You look up from your book when you hear her footsteps move again and then stop. She’s standing at the entrance to the doorway and you can already tell by the slump in her shoulders that she feels guilty. It placates the anger somewhat in you. She didn’t mean to forget. She didn’t mean to hurt you.

“Babe...I’m sorry, I completely forgot and then Tony needed me to help with something and...I’m really sorry.”

“Do you know why I set everything up like that?” You put the book down on your bedside table and focus on her completely. You watch her shake her head, you’re sure she thinks she just messed up a nice dinner date, you know she doesn’t realise just what she fucked up. 

“I was going to propose tonight. But you had to go and be 2 hours late. 2 hours, Maria! I was going to  _propose_ , I had this all planned for weeks...and you couldn’t even come home on time like I asked? I love you, I love that you work so hard...but I shouldn’t come second to work on the few odd occasions that I ask you to be home for. I shouldn’t have to wait up for 2 hours wondering when we’re going to have this conversation!” 

“You were going to propose?”

“Why did you think I asked you to take the night off 3 weeks in advance? Why else would I be so angry? If this was just another date night...i’d be annoyed, but I wouldn’t feel this shitty. Maria, I....I love you, but I...I’m really hurt right now, that you could forget...You promised you’d taken the night off.”

“I’m sorry...I didn’t...if I’d known...”

“What? You’d have been home like you should have been? I shouldn’t have to prove that there’s a special event for you to keep your promises!”

“You’re right.” She steps away from the door frame for the best time since you’d started this conversation and sits next to you on the bed, taking your hands in hers. “I am an ass. I shouldn’t need to be promised something to keep my promises to you. I shouldn’t have needed to know that you were going to propose to make sure I came home on time...like I said I would. I’m sorry...” She brings your hands up and kisses the tops of them. You know she’s sorry and you can feel the anger leaving you because people make mistakes. Maria makes mistakes. But you know without a doubt that she’s going to learn from this one. 

“What do I need to do to make it up to you?” 

You silently reach over into the top drawer of your beside table bringing out the ring box that you’d intended to use at dinner. Opening it, you look her in the eye with a small smile, “Say yes to marrying me?” 

“As if I could say no. Of course, I’ll marry you.” You slip the ring on her finger, the one you could just about afford and had spent quite a few weeks staring at knowing she’d love it. But knowing that even if she didn’t she’d love the fact that it was hers. 

You hold her in a tight embrace. It’s hard...being with someone so focused on their work. But you love her and if that means you get upset a few times, have a few disappointments then you think you can handle that because she always tries to be better. Always.

 


End file.
